Shuffle challenge
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: A writing challenge with the Naza theme.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a writing challenge I found in another authors story (not in the FT archive), never heard of it before and it is probably very old but I wanted to give it a try. I write really slow so they are going to be really short drabbles.

**Shuffle Challenge: **Fairy Tail

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs. (**Would you mind if I only do 5? No? Thanks! You guys are the best!**)**

**Theme:** Pairing Naza

* * *

**Home** by _three days grace_

This situation is foreign to me, I don't know what to do with you, I seriously don't know, things were so different before, but now I just feel like I've lost you even thought I still have you by my side, you are so distant and I don't know what to think about it, If I should try and fix whatever went wrong with us or put it to an end, I mean, do we even still love each other? If the answer is no from your part then I might as well let you know that I think the same. Having that in mind you should consider it, it is not working between us and has become a waste of our time so let's just end it shall we?

* * *

**Who's laughing now?** by _Jessie J_

- Hah! How does it feel, huh Erza? All these years I've been humiliated by you, getting beat up by you in front of everybody; who would think Natsu "the salamander" Dragneel will finally defeat the fearsome Titania? Just like you never had mercy of me or pitied me afterwards, I'll give you the same treatment so that you can know what it felt like. – exclaimed the excited Dragon slayer to the red-head as she lay on the floor laughing madly because of his tickling.

- Does it even count as winning? – Lucy asked the stripper beside her.

- Lets let him think it does – he answered back.

* * *

**Comatose** by _Skillet_

This feels like hell, not that I know what real hell feels like, but it must be something like this, or maybe not as painful, I never thought this day would actually come, the day I screw it up so hard that even you, who claimed to love as much as I love you, would leave my side. I acknowledge my stupidity but I can't help but wish that somehow you'll forgive me and come back to me, because if you aren't by my side I am useless, that much I adore you. I want you next to me when I wake up.

* * *

**In the end** by _Linking park_

I lost you. As simple as that. I really cared for you, I protected you from all I could, kept you away from danger as much as you'd let me but in the end it didn't make a difference, it doesn't matter how hard you try you can't really argue with fate, thought I wish I could but no, it was your destiny, the universe or whatever force took you is something I can't fight against, but I really did try Erza, it just didn't matter in the end.

* * *

**Last to know** by _Three Days Grace_

You aren't at the guild that day, but you weren't in a mission, I know, I asked around; I looked for you and got worried when I didn't found you anywhere around Magnolia; you're a strong girl so I just thought I'll wait for your return, nothing to worry about, you are Titania after all. But it was a week and you hadn't come yet, I was worried sick and looked for you again, that's when I found out, that you left willingly, you left me… for him. You know what? It killed me to at first but now, I'm OK with it, might as well follow your example and look for my own happiness… without you.

* * *

So, what did you think of it? I hope it isn't that bad, please leave a **REVIEW** and excuse my laziness, I just don't have enough energy to write 10 drabbles against time in a row when it is already this late. By the way, I noticed most of them are angst, I didn't intend for it to be like that, those were the songs that popped up and I couldn't think of anything else to do with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided that I should put my laziness aside and finish the other five drables, but at the end I still have one missing and I'm blaming it on my wierd music taste, I seriously have no inspirational music left, unless YOU feel like writing something when you listen to songs like **Oh!,** **Gee,** **Ring ding dong,** **Kiri** or **Ft.**

As always, **REVIEWS** are highly welcomed.

* * *

**Only the good die young** by _Billy Joel_

"You've always been a good girl, our old sister, looking after us and punishing us (real hard) if we ever broke the rules, but you never got a chance to break them yourself, you've always been so untied" said Natsu in a serious tone. "If I didn't do it then who would?" she answered him "C'mon Erza, just this once, do it" "No way" "Do it! Take the risk" he said as he grabbed her "Wait, no! Let go! Stop!" But it was too late; they were falling already "Here. We. Go!"

* * *

** I will show you** by _Ailee_

I loved you very much, that much you can tell, and I would be lying if I said I am completely over US now, but I ought to move on. Our time together is precious to me but the way you changed me, just who do you think you are to leave me for such shallow reasons? I'll show you how wrong you were, I'll change myself, improve, I'll find my happiness in the arms of another man and you'll regret that you left me like that; you might say I'm being childish and maybe I am, but I couldn't care less what you think of me anymore, I'll become better and rub it all over your face!

* * *

**I hate everything about you** by _Three days Grace_

You're careless, stupid, hotheaded, stubborn, and lazy; you don't respect the rules and are always up for unnecessary fights, destroying stuff and getting trouble. I could keep on going mentioning things I hate about you for ages, but there are also many things that I would never change of you: Your cheerfulness, loyalty, persistence, your smile, your goofiness. Even if I hate almost everything about you, can't help but love you, Natsu.

* * *

**Bad girl, god girl** by _Miss A_

On the outside, I know I appear so cold and emotionless, but nobody knows the real me; I act all tough and serious but I'm sweet inside "Erza? Sweet? Hahaha!" I can almost hear it, but is the truth, of course no one will understand it but how I wish they could, I hate being prejudge, everywhere I go people already seem to fear me as if I were a monster but even monsters need love. I'm, deep inside, a sweet little good girl.


End file.
